Hairstyling
by Kitty012620
Summary: Louis has some things he wants to test out on Ema... but do they really all involve her hair?


**OK well this is my first fanfiction so I really hope it doesn't suck... I would appreciate feedback, either positive or negative in hopes of improving my writing. _Hope you enjoy!_**

The Asahina household was cast in silence at this early hour. Whispers danced through the empty hallways and large rooms. The only noise evident in the room was the soft sound of Juli's breathing as he slept soundly on Ema's pillow.

'It was no lie that boys certainly did love to sleep in!' Ema giggled to herself as she folded a few articles of her clothing and placed it away into it's rightful place. Ema, unlike most of the boys in the house, took it upon herself to wake up early as to get all the things needed done before starting the day.

Ema continued with her morning rituals, at a slower pace than regular of course due to the time of week. Sundays, one of the few days when Ema could allow life to flow rather than rushing to assist the needs of her new brothers.

Ema had not even bothered to get changed out of her pajamas so the knock at her bedroom door caused her self consciousness level to raise, immediately aware of her short shorts and tight fitting tank top covering but a thin lace bra. Her cautious hand twisted the knob, revealing a smiling Louis on the other side. From all the noise, Juli had woken up and was wiping the sleep from his eyes. A snarl was prepared in Juli's throat as he glanced up to glare at the early morning visitor who would've almost certainly be one of those pig brothers trying to take advantage of _his_ Chii!

"Morning, Chii-chan!" the males soft voice echoed through the ghostly quiet halls, lift the mournful mood that seemed to capture the building with it's eerie silence to a more peaceful mood. Along with the mood, those simple words lifted a gentle, welcoming smile upon Ema's lips.

"Louis-san! What're you doing so early in the morning?" Ema wondered out loud, the smile refusing to depart from her comforting lips as they rested into a seemingly permanent smile.

"I could ask you the same, Chii-chan! It's barely 6 in the morning on a Sunday and look at you, you look like you've been working a bit!" Louis' voice raised a bit, disrupting the peace that he himself had once brought the house to and instead drawing a "SHUT UP, WILL YOU!" from a nearby room, encouraging Louis to lower his voice's volume.

Ema looked to the side in slight embarrassment, cautious of the fact that Louis noticed she'd been working.

'Am I sweaty? Is my hair messed up? Oh please, not the hair! Louis, being a hairstylist, would notice right away!' Ema's thoughts wandered as Louis continued to admire her face, seemingly in deep concentration.

Ema's train of thought was interrupted when Juli strode out of the room, casting a trusting look at Louis before exiting the scene. Leaving even his favorite brother alone with Ema was probably a struggle for him, but he had grown to like Louis and believe Louis wouldn't hurt Chii like, for example, that perverted little rat, Fuuto.

Louis chuckled and smiled a silent goodbye to Juli, who was already about halfway down the hallway.

"U-um so Louis-" Ema began, encouraging Louis' attention to return to her face. "What exactly are you doing at my room this early?" Ema let out the question, looking at the floor awaiting Louis' answer.

"Well… you see, I had these ideas for hairstyles which I was hoping to test out. You are the only one here who has long enough hair for the styles to work… you don't mind, right?" Louis let out a sheepish smile as he finished his explanation.

"Oh! Of course Louis, I'd be happy to." Ema's smile continued to grow as she stood aside, forgetting her attire for the moment to allow Louis to pass. Once he entered, she pulled a stood up to rest in front of the bed, it being an inch of two lower than the bed, and sat down. Louis found his way to sit behind her, running his fingers through her hair, still somewhat damp from a shower she had most likely taken earlier, before laying down his bag of supplies on her bed.

Louis drew a brush and hair dryer from his bag and after plugging in the hair dryer, returned to his earlier position. The brush lightly tugged on her scalp as Louis swept it through her brown locks. A roar erupted in the quiet room, giving both of them a small, unnoticeable scare.

Louis continued to comb through her soft hair while the loud dryer blew the strands around, now and then slapping across her face and causing her eyes to squint slightly. The bellow of the wind gushing against her scalp probably was masking plenty of irritated yelling coming from the nearby rooms as Louis interrupted their sleep.

Louis clicked off the hairdryer and let his fingers run loosely through her now dry locks. His large hands, holding years of expertise on this craft, lightly massaged her scalp. Ema nearly melted in his touch, feeling his large hands glaze over her hair was already putting her close to her limit, but having them rubbing against her head in soft circles was pushing it. A lot.

When the fingers were removed, Ema let out a short whine of disappointment in which she hoped went unnoticed by the light haired male. Sadly, things weren't quite in her favor and a cute laugh escaped Louis' lips as he reached for his next supplies to get to work.

A lock of hair was lifted from the side of Ema's head once the laughter concluded. Nimble fingers, trained for a long time in this craft, expertly moved the locks across her head. Occasionally, a cold bobby pin would slide against the surface of her scalp, leaving her to shiver slightly as Louis' hands continued to weave their masterpiece.

Louis' hands paused and Ema pondered why, leaving her to turn slightly to check on her brother. As her eyes cast upon his face, a giggle erupted from her. The sight of Louis with a few bobby pins jutting out of his mouth, turned down ever so slightly while admiring his work, was too much to handle! Her laughter caused his lips to tilt down ever so slightly more.

"Turn back, I can't see." Louis grumbled out through his mouthful. His earlier unoccupied hands raised to rest on Ema's shoulders and turned her back forward, in the process, taking advantage of the placement to rub his thumbs into her shoulders, massaging her shoulders as to relax her.

A sigh escaped her lips as his hands rolled over her exposed shoulders. His eyes wandered over the girl in front of him. His sister. Louis had taken the role as one of the more mature brothers by resisting his primitive urges to ravish his new little sister but, just like his brothers, he was completely smitten for this girl.

This was a rare moment to catch Ema alone without Juli and so Louis decided to take advantage of that in every way possible. He took a deep breath in and released the air before leaning his head down to Ema's neck, letting his male needs control his actions.

His tongue flickered out onto Ema's neck and his teeth grazed the surface. Ema had frozen in place and Louis took that as she simply hadn't run away yet so he continued. He left butterfly kisses up and down her neck, letting his tongue drag across the surface of her soft skin as well.

Once Ema had processed everything completely, her head whipped around to face Louis, her wide, doe eyes cast worried upon him, her mouth hanging open in an unasked question. Louis, ignoring ass the signs to stop as he was fully taken over by his desire, let his eyes flicker quickly into hers before diving for her open lips, taking in their sweetness. Now, by all means, this wasn't a harsh kiss. Even Louis' uncontrolled side wasn't really capable of hurting his sweet little Ema, but he still knew how to properly kiss someone.

Ema's eyes opened even wider, if possible, once Louis' tongue entered her mouth. Her small hands reached out to rest on his chest as if silently telling him to get away from her, but she never really applied pressure, for she had recently been attracted to Louis' seemingly thoughtless nature and was fascinated by the way he worked wonders with hair to form works of art.

After a few moments more of Louis molding his mouth with hers, he pulled back, both of them gasping for air. Louis leaned forward again but instead of what Ema was expecting, the light locks of his hair grazed her cheeks as he rested his forehead to hers in an affectionate action.

"Chii-chan. I've been standing on the sidelines watching my brothers ravish you but I just couldn't stand it. I want you for myself, I'm sorry for being selfish." Louis' voice held genuine apology as he confessed to Ema. Ema's breath hitched in her throat as she gazed into his beautiful eyes.

"L-louis-san… I don't know what to say…" Ema gasped, unable to process thoughts as the man captured not only her heart, but her brain too with those orbs as they took in her every move.

"Say you love me too." Louis stated simply, a smile gracing his features, continuing to control her mind and heart.

"I-I think th-that I love you as well, Louis-san" Ema whispered as she tried to- unsuccessfully- look anywhere but his face.

Louis saved her from her difficulty by lowering his face yet again to her lips to meet for another soft kiss. Abruptly, Louis' head raised, surprising Ema who looked up in question at her new found love.

"I don't wanna mess up the hairstyle… Can I take it out before anything else?" Louis asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassedly awaiting Ema's response. A giggle met his ears and his eyes glanced up at her beaming face which was ferociously nodding while the laughter built up more and more. As her face scrunched up in weird ways through her fit, Louis let out a laugh and soon was contaged by her ridiculous laughter.

And so they sat for a good while, ignoring Fuuto's screeching through the door for silence and completely forgetting about the reason they had even began laughing in the first place.

 **So, as I mentioned at the start, I would appreciate comments to raise my writing skills. If you read and have any objections or compliments, feel free to drop a comment mentioning that to me! Thanks!**


End file.
